


Why Shawarma?

by TiredTM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Tony persuades the Avengers to get Shawarma, and their reactions.





	Why Shawarma?

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at humor. Cross-posted on FF.net under Tired TM and Tumblr under tiredtmsfics.

Tony Stark POV  
“What just happened?” I gasped out, after being jolted awake.  
“Please tell me nobody kissed me.” I said, panting.  
“We won.” said Rogers, shifting his weight to sit on the ground.  
I sighed, leaning my head back.  
“Alright, yay! Alright, good job guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow, let’s just take a day.”  
_What the fuck happened? What the fuck did I SEE? Nevermind, I’ll deal with that later._  
_I’m fucking starving._  
_What was that place I saw earlier? Right. Shawarma. I have no clue what the fuck it is, but it sounds good._  
“Have you ever had Shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I wanna try it.”  
“We’re not finished yet.” Thor interrupts.  
_Ah fuck. Loki. Forgot about him._  
“And then shawarma after.” I insist.  
_I swear to GOD if any of you protest I’m smacking you. I’m fucking HUNGRY_  
“We can’t, Tony. We’ll need to make our reports.”  
_Dammit Rogers. You just had to say it._  
“I can’t afford it anyway.”  
_Shit. He thinks he’d have to pay? I may be an ass, but I’m not fucking cruel._  
“OK, for one, we can make our reports later. We saved the goddamn planet, we have some leeway. And second, I’m paying. I am a billionaire, I can handle some food.”  
“I see no reason why we should not!” shouted Thor, hurting my ears with his loud voice.  
_Ok, ow. Hello headache, didn’t see you there. You can screw off now._  
“That settles it. We’re going, I’m paying, and if you don’t come then you’re an idiot for passing up free food. Now, let’s take care of Loki real quick so we actually CAN eat. I’m starving.”  
_Yay, decision made. Now, to get up…. This is gonna hurt._  
I stand up slowly, with Rogers offering a hand. I accept it.  
“Fuck, that hurt. Let’s get this over with.”  
-TIMESKIP-

____

After we delivered the thoroughly defeated emo god of mischief to our resident pirate, everyone made their way down to the shawarma shop. Thankfully, still open. And smelling AMAZING.  
As everyone sat down and got ready to order, I took the armor off. It was a slow process. When the food came, the first few plates were quickly devoured. Then the battle caught up to us, with Rogers nearly falling asleep, Legolas and Natasha lie leaning against each other, Bruce sitting back and slowly chewing his food, and Thor enthusiastically eating his seventh plate of food. I was finishing my third plate, finally getting full, and contemplating what I had seen on the other side of the portal.  
Something is coming.

 

Something huge.

 

Will we be ready when it comes?

 

BONUS: Shawarma reactions  
Steve Rogers POV  
_Why is this so…. Greasy? I guess I can’t complain, it’s free and I’m too tired to taste much of it anyway._  
Thor POV  
_This is not like the feasts of Asgard. But it is not bad. It’s a shame that there’s no mead…._  
Natasha POV  
_Surprisingly, this tastes pretty good. Bit greasy._  
Clint POV  
_OHMYGOD this is GREAT. I was so fucking hungry, and I don’t even have to pay for it. Score!_  
Bruce POV  
_I’m sooo tired. I honestly can’t even tell what this tastes like, could be eating cardboard for all I know. But at least it’s warm. And filling._


End file.
